UnnNeccessary Ch3
by heartandsoul76
Summary: Sonny is home getting dress. As he is taking a showder he thinks back, back to the night he shot his self in the head.


**Unnecessary Ch. 3**

******"Now since she's gone, I can get ready for Sonny." Alexis said running into the kitchen. She takes some things out of the refrigerator. Lettuce, tomato, boneless chicken breast, Monterey jack cheese, butter, fresh parsley, dried oregano, dried marjoram, salt, flour, eggs, Caesar salad crouton, white wine, measuring cups and spoons, lettuce, tomato and frozen corn. Then she picks up the phone and made a phone call. "Hello. Viola, Can you pick the kids up? I invited Sonny for dinner and I have to hurry up and cook. Yeah. And after you bring them home you can have the rest of the day off. Ok. Thanks." She hangs up the phone. Alexis opens her cookbook to Chicken Supreme. She begins to measure the ingredients. "I was saving this for someone special. But I guess you have to do Sonny." Sonny was planning on going straight over Alexis' house.**

**But he figures she needed time to cook, so he goes home instead and the first thing he did is freshen up. He looks in his closet for something to wear. One color he never wore and if he did wear it was only for Alexis, since it was one of her favorite colors. He takes out a read dress shirt , a matching tie, black slants, and his black dress shoes. He look inside a jewelry box and takes out some 10 karat gold, diamond and rubies coffles. Then he goes to take a shower. As he is washing he thought about the **

******coffles, his pool, the house in Bensonhersert, and realizes something he didn't realizes before. Alexis has been the only woman to ever shower him with expensive gifts and didn't make him feel less then a man. Carly or anyone else he has been with (except for Kate), never even bother to give him gifts, he was always the one giving, and when they did they were inexpensive. Not that money mattered. It was just the principle of the thing. Kate however is different. She gives him expensive gifts and he was sure there was more to come, the problem with it, was how she presented them. It never was out of love, like Alexis'. Alexis' gifts have meaning and purpose. The indoor pool she built was so he could release stress. Somehow she remembered that the only way he can forget his problems and sleep at night is if he drinks until he passes out or go swimming. Alexis figures swimming was the best option, so she build him the pool and it was the many laps he took after Michael was shot and his failed attempt of suicide , that got him through many sleepless nights.**

**He remembers that night like it was yesterday.**

**May 2008 **

** Sonny has been going through a hard time. He couldn't shake what happen to Michael and as much as people tell him not to blame his self the more he did. And all he wanted to do was died. So that night, he decided to do so. He had already **

**spoken to the hospital director hours before him and Carly were schedule to move Michael and had Michael moved two hours before scheduled time. He sat by Michael's bed and stared at him. "I don't know what to tell you, other then I'm sorry. This shouldn't be you. It should have been me and I'm going to make it right by you, Michael, from this day on." And he puts his gun to his head and fired.**

******Present**

**Sonny gets out of the shower tears in his eyes. He wraps the towel around him and goes to his room. He stares at his self in the mirror. He begins to dress . He was almost done, until he put on his coffles, he stares at the ruby and stops.**

** "Sonny." Alexis said running into the room. He heard her voice. "Yes. Yes. Right away. Thanks. Please hurry." She said tears and fear in her voice. She bends down and lifts Sonny's head up. "Sonny, please don't die on me. Don't die on Kristina. Don't died." Sonny looks up at her and saw the tears in her eyes.**

** "It should have been me Alexis." He said choking on his blood. She lift him up and turns him over to his side as he spit up blood. "It should of me. Not my son." She gently wipes him mouth with her sleeve.**

** "Sonny, if you want me to say it's not your fault, I can't. Should it have been you? Yes. But you can't die, Kate needs you. Morgan needs you. Michael needs you."**

** "It could have been Kristina. What if it was Kristina, instead of Michael, would you be here begging me to live?"**

** "Yes. Because Kristina would never forgive me if I let you died, and I'm not going to let you died, Sonny. You can't. Your daughter needs you. Please, Please Sonny, I can't let you died." And she kisses him and Sonny kisses her back. And that's when he black out.**


End file.
